You're Really Broken
by Natsuko Rinmoshika
Summary: Stan, estás realmente roto, destrozado, perdido. ¿Cómo se puede reparar el daño que te han hecho? ¿Podrías empezar por dejar de intentar acabar contigo mismo? [One-shot Staig, supongo. No pienso darle continuación.]
Sumido en sus pensamientos, no cayó en cuenta de que había alguien observándole, no muy lejos, pero lo suficientemente apartado para pasar desapercibido por el azabache de ojos azul zafiro, quien se mantenía ocupado fumando un cigarrillo detrás de las aulas de la escuela, apegando su espalda a la pared y con los ojos fijos en el cielo nublado.

Las clases ya habían terminado, por tanto podía notarle bastante relajado, aunque sólo en apariencia, porque bien sabía que cuando Marsh fumaba, algo iba mal, y eso que ya de por sí la vida del azabache era una mierda, según la perspectiva de éste mismo.

Se tomó un profundo suspiro, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo azul marino. Movió un poco sus hombros, intentando calmarse los pocos nervios que le comenzaban a dar. Iba a ir ahí si o si, nadie ni nada se lo impediría, porque Craig Tucker no es ningún cobarde, y si se lo proponía, podía acercarse a Marsh y hablarle.

Cuando al fin sus piernas acataron las órdenes que le daba su cerebro, avanzó decidido y tranquilo hacia su objetivo, el cual aún seguía concentrado en su propio mundo, ignorando cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor. Suerte para el amante de los cobayos.

– Marsh. – Le llamó, deteniéndose a un lado del mencionado. Apenas unos centímetros los separaban.

El azabache dio otra calada profunda al cigarrillo, antes de mantenerlo entre sus dedos, y dirigir su mirada hacia el otro chico, sin moverse ni un poco. Expulsó el humo de sus pulmones sin prisa. – Tucker. – Contestó, indiferente, antes de volver a llevar el tabaco a sus labios, inhalando el humo una vez más.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla, agachando levemente la mirada, antes de volver a posarla en el azabache contrario. – Me imagino que esto tiene que ver con Wendy, ¿no? – Se atrevió a preguntar directamente, casi afirmándolo, sin cuidado alguno.

Tal vez demasiado directo para el gusto del menor de los Marsh. – Me imagino que eso te debería importar una mierda, ¿no? – Terminó de fumarse el cigarrillo, y lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo con la punta de su converse oscuros.

Craig rodó los ojos, soltando un suspiro alargado. – Joder, no seas nenaza. He venido aquí en son de paz. – Bromeó, aunque al otro azabache no le causó ni una pizca de gracia, así que prefirió cambiar el tema, o al menos por el momento lo haría, primero debía conversar un poco y aligerar las cosas. – ¿A cuántas clases has faltado hoy, Marsh? – Cuestionó, recargándose en la pared al igual que el otro.

– A cuantas me ha pegado en gana. – Continuó siendo cortante y agresivo, cruzándose de brazos, y antes de que Craig comentara algo más, decidió seguir hablando. – ¿Y tú a qué mierda has venido hasta aquí? Supongo que no ha sido para hablar del clima, Narnia y de cómo me va en la vida, ¿cierto?

El azabache se permitió reír entre dientes. – ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no puedo preocuparme por mi querido gemelo?

– Ni en un millón de años seré tu gemelo, idiota. – Sonrió muy apenas, volviendo su vista hacia el piso. – Pero enserio, ¿a qué has venido? – Nuevamente desapareció la pequeña sonrisa, y miró de reojo al otro chico, esperando a que le diera una buena respuesta por su presencia.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Que quería tirárselo hasta hacerle perder la cordura? ¿Que estaba buscando provecho a la situación para llevárselo a la cama? No, claro que no. Además, si decía aquello, estaría hablando mal de lo que realmente quería tener con él, porque no quería que fuera un simple polvo y que a la mañana siguiente siguieran siendo enemigos, líderes de _teams_ distintos. Por marica que sonara, quería algo más con Marsh, y no iba a cagarla. – Para hacer las paces. – Sinceró. Quizá ese sería un buen comienzo.

Marsh enarcó una ceja. – ¿Las paces? ¿Te refieres a tomarnos las manos, y que nuestros teams se unan? ¿De eso hablas? – Estaba intentando no romper en risas, porque seguro se iba a ganar un puñetazo en la nariz. Craig no era muy tolerante a decir verdad.

– Oh, claro, hablo de eso. Si quieres incluso podríamos besarnos. – Le siguió el juego, aunque sintiéndose algo nervioso de cagarla con el último comentario. ¿No había sonado demasiado estúpido viniendo de él? Esperaba que no.

El silencio y la seriedad de Stan no le ayudaban en nada. Sintió como se le formaba un hueco en el estómago. Ahí es donde todo apuntaba a que le mandaría a la mierda, otra vez, y él tendría que fingir que le importaba un carajo.

– ¿Un beso funciona bien para ti? – Comentó, y aunque no le mostró la cara a Craig, sólo el perfil, éste bien pudo ver como mantenía el ceño fruncido, y los ojos entrecerrados, apretando los labios. Parecía que iba enserio con ello, y que lo estaba considerando.

Genial, ahora el de chullo azul tenía que decidirse entre: Besar a Marsh para "dejar todo por la paz", aunque sólo estuviera de joda al principio –y posiblemente el azabache contrario igual-, o reírse de eso, y perder su única oportunidad.

Muy a su pesar, optó por lo segundo.

Soltó una corta y algo disimulada risa, removiéndose un poco. – ¿Acaso no suena más efectivo que un apretón de manos, Marsh? – O tal vez añadiría algo más a la segunda opción para ver qué hacía Stan sin arriesgarse a él mismo.

Y después de unos minutos pensando en lo que acababa de salir de los labios de Craig, al fin se incorporó, despegando su espalda de la pared, y parándose de frente al azabache. – Te daré mi respuesta de camino al departamento. Seguro no tardan en cerrar la puerta de la escuela, y no quiero quedarme encerrado aquí. – Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, agachándose un poco para tomar la mochila del suelo, y colgándola en su hombro. – O bueno, si tú quieres quedarte, hazlo. Yo me voy. – Sin esperar a que Craig dijera algo, comenzó a caminar sin prisa, borrando su sonrisa al instante que el otro no lo pudo ver.

Craig parpadeó, y entreabrió los labios ligeramente, intentando decir algo, pero no encontraba qué, y Stan tampoco le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, pues ya había dado un par de pasos lejos de él. – Mierda. – Murmuró. Enseguida se dispuso a seguir al ojiazul.

 **[...]**

– Siéntete libre de lanzar la mochila al suelo, tomar agua o algo de soda, tal vez cereal, acostarte en el sillón y encender la televisión, lo qué sea. Yo iré a cambiarme el uniforme. – Decía Marsh mientras subía los escalones. – Y cierra la maldita puerta. – Ordenó, antes de desaparecer de la vista de Craig.

El azabache rodó los ojos, dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, tal y como le había indicado Marsh y luego se dirigió hacia el sillón color negro, sentándose y tomando el control que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa enfrente suyo, para así encender el televisor. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue MTV, y para su suerte, estaban pasando _Ridiculousness,_ no era su programa favorito, pero tampoco era de su desagrado. Le gustaba escuchar las estupideces de la rubia. Sonrió divertido. – Esa tipa es un gran ejemplo del por qué llaman estúpidas a las rubias. – Se recargó en el sillón, colocando ambos brazos en el respaldo, esperando a que Marsh bajara.

 **[...]**

Apenas llegó a su cuarto, se encerró, colocando el seguro y recargándose en la puerta, llevando ambas manos a su rostro. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, a la par que una frías lágrimas caían, humedeciéndole las mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Para qué mierda había invitado a Craig a su casa? No tenía sentido, se trataba de la persona a la que más odiaba, y a la que menos debería de ver cuando se encontraba de la mierda.

Secó con prisa las lágrimas, aunque éstas amenazaban con seguir saliendo, poniéndole la vista borrosa. Caminó hasta el clóset, y lo abrió, agachándose y buscando en el fondo una botella de cerveza que tenía ahí oculta, por si Kyle o Kenny lo visitaban sin avisarle siquiera.

Apenas la tocó con la palma de la mano, la tomó, abrió y le dio un buen trago, sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta a medida que se deslizaba. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir como le iba calmando ese amargo sabor tan adictivo, tan destructivo. Quería sentirse consumido por ella, quería olvidarse de todo, incluso si entre eso se encontraba Craig. Seguro éste se hartaría de esperarlo y se marcharía, así que estaba bien, porque en primer lugar, nunca debió invitarlo.

Siguió tomando, mientras sacaba la cajetilla de cigarros, observándola por unos segundos.

Joder, se estaba matando. Ya sólo le faltaba consumir drogas de la misma manera, porque, si, había probado algunas un par de veces, pero no de la misma manera que hacía con el alcohol y el tabaco.

Aún así, era consciente de que no tardaba de volverse dependiente de esas mierdas también.

Suspiró, limpiando de sus labios la cerveza, dejándola a un lado y encendiendo un cigarrillo. ¿Y si moría en ese mismo momento? Seguro a nadie le importaría.

– _¡Vete al carajo, Randy! ¡No puedo seguir con esta mierda! – Gritó con furia la madre de Stan, Sharon, empujando a su esposo y tomando sus maletas._

– _¡Claro que no puedes! – Respondió de igual manera Randy, evitando lanzar un golpe a la castaña por aquel empujón, ya que, para suerte de Sharon, aún estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo. – ¡Sólo esperabas a que Stan fuera universitario, ¿no?! ¡Querías largarte desde hace tiempo para coger con ese pendejo!_

– _¡Cuidado con lo que dices!_

 _La discusión continuó, hasta que Sharon decidió azotar la puerta y marcharse de la casa, sin siquiera despedirse de sus hijos, quienes escucharon todo desde sus respectivas habitaciones._

Colocó el cigarrillo entre sus labios, e inhaló hasta que el humo le llenó los pulmones, para exhalar con tranquilidad, dejando la mirada perdida hacia algún punto de su habitación.

Odiaba tanto a sus padres. Los odiaba como a nadie en este mundo.

– _¡Eres un marica! ¡Tu madre se ha ido, y Shelly la ha seguido! ¿Y yo con qué mierda me quedo? ¡Oh, si! Con Stanley Marsh, el peor hijo de todos. – Arrugó la boleta de calificaciones y la lanzó al azabache, quien se mantuvo callado hasta entonces, agachando la mirada, conteniendo las lágrimas y la rabia. Sentía su rostro arder. – ¡Lárgate de mi maldita casa!_

 _Stan, incrédulo y temeroso levantó la mirada, buscando en los ojos de su padre algún rastro de que estuviera bromeando, pero no encontró nada, sólo había desprecio. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener esperanza a tal grado de una discusión? – ¡¿Y dónde mierda se supone que viviré?!_

– _¡No es mi maldito problema! – Señaló la puerta de la entrada con su mano libre, pues la otra se encontraba sosteniendo una botella de alcohol medio vacía. – ¡Vete ahora mismo, o me veré obligado a echarte yo mismo!_

Y a pesar de que los odiaba, los necesitaba con él justo ahora. En esa etapa de su vida los necesitaba como no podían imaginárselo nunca, ya no le importaba cuán mal le hicieron en esos últimos años.

Quería tener a su madre que le envolviera en sus brazos y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Quería que ella le consolara y aconsejara en ese momento que su relación con Wendy había llegado a su fin, a un fin definitivo.

Necesitaba a su padre. Necesitaba que le acompañara a tomar unas cervezas, que le llevara a un partido de fútbol o a cualquier lugar para distraerse, incluso aceptaría ir con él a ver a algunas strippers.

Quería que sus padres estuvieran ahí, y le apoyaran ahora que había reprobado cuatro materias, quedándose sin derecho a el examen extraordinario, es decir, que había perdido todo un maldito semestre, y no sabía qué mierda hacer. Estaba mucho más jodido de lo que era normal en él.

Ni siquiera tenía un trabajo con buena paga, y seguro tarde o temprano le terminarían despidiendo, porque se atrevió a asistir al trabajo, ya más de una vez, teniendo algunas copas encima.

Toda su vida era un desastre.

 **[...]**

 _Ridiculousness_ ya había terminado, y había comenzado una mierda de programa, de los que solía transmitir en MTV actualmente, así que Craig apagó el televisor, ya que tras estar cambiando de canales al azar, sin encontrar nada interesante, se dio cuenta que ya había pasado casi una hora desde que Marsh había subido a cambiarse. – Y yo que pensaba que sólo las mujeres tardaban una eternidad. – Se dijo a sí mismo, teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo eso, aunque quería pensar que tal vez se había metido a dar una ducha o que se había quedado dormido.

Pura mierda.

Marsh no se encontraba del todo bien esa mañana, y sabía bien que tipo de estupideces había cometido el azabache en esas situaciones.

Apresurado, se levantó de un sólo salto del sillón, y corrió escaleras arriba, intentando no tropezar.

– Más te vale no haber hecho algo estúpido, Marsh... – Estando ya frente a la puerta de la habitación del azabache, giró la perilla, pero la puerta no se abrió, provocándole más nervios. Comenzó a golpear con fuerza. Ya le importaba una mierda si resultaba ser que estaba dormido, o tomando una ducha, prefería quedar como un tonto antes que darse cuenta que algo malo le había sucedido al ojiazul. – ¡Marsh! ¡Responde, maldita sea! – Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, desesperado.

Tendría que derribar la puerta, o buscar en sus bolsillos algo útil para forzar la puerta y entrar.

No fue necesario ninguna de las dos cosas anteriores, pues la puerta se abrió lentamente, permitiéndole ver el interior de la habitación, la cual era un jodido desastre. Sin pensarlo, se abrió paso y entró, encontrándose con el azabache recargado en la pared, deteniendo aún la puerta.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres? – Arrastró un poco las palabras, como si el hablar se le dificultara. Parecía estar ebrio, y efectivamente, Craig comprobó que lo estaba cuando vio una gran botella de cerveza vacía, tirada en una esquina de la habitación, junto a unos cigarrillos ya terminados.

Volvió sus ojos grises hacia el azabache enfrente suyo, y se acercó a él, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa blanca que aún llevaba puesta. Ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa como había dicho que haría. – Quiero que dejes toda esa mierda. – Habló furioso, sacudiendo levemente a Stan. – Joder, ¿te has visto en el puto espejo? ¡Estás hecho un desastre!

Marsh rió, sarcástico y perdido, ignorando la cercanía del otro con él. – ¿Crees que no lo he hecho? – Levantó las cejas, sonriendo. – Sé perfectamente lo que ves, Fucker. – Escupió aquello con burla, haciendo molestar aún más al del chullo azul. – Sé que soy un asco de persona, estoy jodido. – Encogió los hombros, antes de desviar su mirada hacia a un lado. – Cada que me veo en el espejo, deseo no ser ese, porque logro ver y comprender por qué mi padre me odiaba tanto, logro entender por qué no soportaba verme. Incluso yo me hubiese echado de la casa. – Sus ojos azules comenzaron a humedecerse, advirtiéndole que volvería a llorar, así que empujó a Craig, aprovechándose de que éste se encontraba perplejo por lo que acaba de decir.

¿Randy había echado a Stan? Creyó que él mismo había decido mudarse tras que su madre se fue de la casa. – Stan... yo... no sabía.

– Nadie lo sabe. – Sinceró, riendo nuevamente. Enserio que no era el único al que había engañado, ya que toda la escuela contaba eso, incluyendo Kenny, Kyle, Cartman y Wendy, quienes eran los más cercanos al azabache de pompón rojo. – Suficiente pena doy por mi relación con Wendy, mis problemas con el jodido alcohol y las putas calificaciones. ¿Creías que iba a andar por ahí diciéndoles a todos: "¡escuchen, mi padre me ha echado de la casa!"? – Se dejó caer en la cama, sentándose y colocando sus codos en sus piernas, mientras cubría su rostro con la palma de sus manos. – No sé siquiera por qué mierda te cuento esto a ti... ¡A ti, carajo! – Volvió a reír, cada vez más amargo que la anterior, y Craig seguía sin saber qué hacer o decir. Nunca había visto en tal estado a aquel chico, y ahora que le estaba confiando sus más íntimos secretos, él estaba ahí, parado, sin abrir la boca porque no sabía cómo darle consuelo.

Su cuerpo, por suerte, comenzó a moverse sin que él fuera consciente de lo que hacía, hasta que se encontró a un lado del azabache, abrigándolo entre sus brazos, y acariciándole la cabellera azabache con cuidado, susurrando una y otra vez que todo iba a pasar, que estaría bien. Él se encargaría de que todo fuera mejor para Stan, de ahora en adelante sería así, que aunque no sabía cómo iba a cumplir con eso, buscaría la manera de arreglar el daño causado en el ojiazul, porque, joder, le estaba matando oírlo llorar de aquella manera y aferrarse a él como un niño.

Stan estaba en verdad jodido, y nadie se atrevía a notarlo, porque nadie tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo, pero él, Craig Tucker, se juraba por todo lo que amaba, incluyendo a ese chico, que lo ayudaría. Poco a poco haría que Stan volviera a sonreír con naturalidad, y reemplazaría esas amargas lágrimas por unas de felicidad, así le llevase meses, o años hacerlo, pero lograría su cometido.

Jamás se daría por vencido.


End file.
